The End is the Beginning
by xXToxicXAddictionXx
Summary: The world has ended. It's kind of crazy how all those horror stories end up being true, huh? Now it's time to do what we can to survive. Hopefully we'll make it. (DarylXOC M-Violence, language, sex, gore)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just for fun. Mainly OC/Daryl. Another project I started, and who knows if I'm actually going to complete it. But don't let that discourage you! Encourage me to continue if you like it! R&R and enjoy. :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

_People…_I thought to myself as I watched the small group head into a building across the street from where I was hidden. I lay flat on my belly on the roof, my eyes watching the streets below. I had been here for hours, scanning the area, zoning out a little as I watched the mindless creatures meander about, my thoughts taking control. Like, for instance, what was I doing? It had finally happened. The world had ended and very few had survived the epidemic. Now, these creatures walked the earth. Once human, though definitely not any longer. They were dead, unliving but mobile beings. I mean, I loved zombie movies, but I never expected to live in one, because that's what those creatures were: flesh eating undead.

I had been hiding here in Atlanta for weeks now, maybe even longer. It was hard to keep track of time anymore; the days sort of melded together after a while. I had taught myself to scavenge, to scrounge, and even to kill. Well, if you can call it killing, considering they were already dead. I learned quickly, mainly because there were quite a few facts I already knew.

Okay, so I learned most of my techniques from video games. Sue me. They got me by, didn't they? And I had survived, that's all that mattered. Until now I had never seen anyone else come through this city since it was taken over. Besides the gang of Mexican's that resided on the other side of the city, it was only me. And then they started showing up.

First it was this Asian kid. He was quick, knew his way around the city. A scavenger, like me. He got in, got what he needed, and got out. A few times I had thought about catching up with him, talking to him. I missed people. But I never got to. And then he came with a group of people. Five others. Why the hell would he bring five other people on a run for supplies? It was insane. They were going to get themselves killed! And sure enough, they ended up getting trapped in a building. I wanted to help them, but I had been on my own all this time, would it be safe to?

After that I ended up crawling back into my safe zone inside the building, ignoring what was going on outside. I didn't want to know if they would survive, I wanted to block my mind away from it. I felt like such a coward. Was this how I was going to end up? Alone, dead, eventually zombie bait? I remember hearing the sound a car alarm and racing back up to the roof to see what was going on. I got their in time to see that the group had escaped. Lucky them.

I sat on the roof for hours, staring at nothing. I bet they were all brave; all helped each other out without thinking, and took care of one another. And here I was, sitting here alone, clueless, and feeling hopeless. I frowned at myself. This was not how I was going to go out. I glanced over at the building they had previously occupied, pausing a moment as my eyes focused on the hazy distance. There was still someone up there! Someone on the roof!

I lifted my binoculars to my eyes, getting a better view. It was a man, and he was handcuffed to a pipe. Had the other group left him there? Was he infected? I slowly lowered the binoculars. If I wanted to change my way of thinking, be more brave and able to survive this, what better time than now? I steeled myself, gathered my things, and headed out of my hiding area.

I unchained the door, slowly pushing it open and peaking outside. It seemed most of the zombies were occupied with the recent escape, heading steady down the road. Good, they were occupied. I adjusted by bow on my shoulder and held my hunting knife loosely in my hand. Maybe I could get by without being noticed at all. I eased myself out of the building and down the street, keeping myself low and hiding behind cars and corners when need be. They were definitely distracted, alright, and I made it safely to the alley before climbing the fire escape up the side of the building.

After pulling myself onto the roof and adjusting the weight of my supplies, I made my way slowly over to the main chained up. His eyes were closed, but I could tell by the movement in his chest that he was still alive.

"Hey, mister…" It was weird hearing my own voice. It sounded strange, considering I haven't had to talk in weeks. "Are you okay?" His head moved a little, rising up as he blinked a few times as he looked at me. He stayed silent at first, and I could tell he was trying to judge if I was real or not.

"Look at this freak," he finally mumbled, a southern drawl to his speech. I frowned. "Spawn of Satan come to rescue me, eh?" Okay, so I knew I looked a little different, with my long dark hair streaked with purple thrown up into a ponytail, my lip, nose, and eyebrow piercings, and my arms covered in tattoo sleeves, but I was by no means evil looking. Besides, how could he say that with the world overrun with flesh eaters?

"Well, fuck you, too. Stay here and rot for all I care," I replied, turning on my heel to leave. I had no patience before the world was ending, and I had even less now, especially for people who were raised to be narrow minded hicks.

"Hey…hey, wait!" I heard him call out, the handcuffs rattling against the pipe as he pulled on them. I looked back over my shoulder at him, raising an eyebrow. "Come on, get me outta here." I looked at him a moment longer. Ignorant as he may be, I couldn't just leave him here. I sighed and walked back toward him, pausing a moment as I observed him.

"You're not bit, are you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, some dumbass cop chained me here and left me to die," he replied.

"And why did he do that?"

"Hell if I know! Can you get these off or not?" I rolled my eyes. I ignored my need to be a bitch and just walk away as I knelt beside him, observing his cuffed wrist.

"Does the cop have the key?" I asked. These were premium cuffs, how was I supposed to get him free?

"Nah, the stupid nigger dropped the damn thing down the drain." I paused. I hated that word. But I should have known he'd be racist. I ignored it and sighed.

"I don't know how I can get these off without removing the pipe or removing your hand." He groaned at my statement, and all I could do was shrug. "Maybe I can go find something to cut through it."

"What are you waiting for, then? Get goin'!" I stared at him, raising an eyebrow. He groaned a little. "You're my only hope, spawn, so just go find something to get me free." I couldn't believe how he was treating his last hope. I groaned as well, standing up. I couldn't just leave him here to die.

"I'll be back in a while. Don't go anywhere," I tossed out sarcastically before I headed back down the fire escape. So here I was, deciding to be a stronger person, and had to deal with a lousy excuse for a human being. I guess I couldn't judge much, though, I've had my fair amount of people who I didn't like and didn't like me, and I'm sure most, if not all, of those people are dead now. I stopped suddenly as a loud sound echoed down the alley I was in.

Shit. Stupid me thinking too much and not watching where I was going kicked a fucking trashcan lid. I glanced out in front of me, the undead already catching on and speeding toward me. I turned and fled in the other direction onto the street, running as fast as my legs could take me, dodging wondering zombies in my path. I was lucky that a lot had moved on from the recent distraction, but that still left more than enough to overwhelm me if I got caught.

_Don't think, don't think, don't think…_I thought to myself, defeating the whole purpose of the thought, I'm sure. I risked a glance behind me, happy there was a good bit of distance between me and the traveling horde now after me. I turned back around in time to see one come at me, its decaying hands outstretched to grab whatever it could. I gasped and threw my hand up, the blade of my knife cutting into the creature's skull. I quickly jerked it out and kept running, ignoring the blood dripping onto my hand. I finally made my way to familiar territory, running inside a nearby building, knowing that they were going to follow. I ran past the clothing racks and displays, up a narrow flight of stairs before coming back out onto a roof. I could feel the strain in my calves, hurting from the intense run, but I couldn't slow down now. I reached my destination, speeding up my pace before launching myself off the building, over the narrow alley below me, and onto the next building's rooftop.

Sure, this might have seemed awesome, had I not screwed up the landing. I tripped and fell to the ground, skinning my knees up as they hit. I groaned in pain, rolling over onto my back as I closed my eyes, trying to catch my breath. I could hear the moaning of the zombies as they tried to come after me, and lifted my head to see them tumbling one after one off the edge of the other building. I let out a small laugh.

"Dumbasses." I forced myself up, wiping the blood off my knife and hand onto my jeans before heading across the roof. I didn't get very far before I sat down again, leaning back against the edge. I had pushed myself too hard, and with little food and no real meat I had been eating; my body sure as hell felt it. I could feel my mind going blank, my vision blurring before I slumped over.

Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Happy to see those of you who are following or favorited. Good to know people are reading my story. :] Here's the second chapter. Who knows how long I'll update this quick; it only happens when I'm obsessed with something. Lol. Anway, enjoy! Read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I woke up, groggily turning over onto my back. My whole body was hurting from sleeping on the hard, concrete roof of the building. Well, not really sleeping, more like passed out. I sat up, glancing out at the sun. Judging from its position I had been out for a few hours. Great. I pushed myself up and headed over to the edge of the building, my body still stiff and sore, before I raised my binoculars up to my face and pointed them toward the building I had left the man on. I frowned. He wasn't there.

The cuffs were there, still intact, and blood stained them. I grimaced at the only thought that came to mind: he had cut his own hand off. I sighed and scanned the area below me. Where had he gone? Bleeding out, surely he'd attract the attention of the horde if he didn't pass out from blood loss first. I groaned a little and sat on the edge of the building, my feet dangling against the wall below me. I had tried to step up and help someone, and instead got attacked and probably ended up getting the man killed. So much for that plan.

I continued to look around the area, hoping I could spot him and continue to help him. All I saw was the undead, though, wondering about aimlessly. Just as I was about to give up I caught sight of movement, faster than the zombies, more strategic. I focused my binoculars and found the Asian boy again. This time he was followed by a man dressed in a cop uniform carrying a bag of guns, a black man holding what looked like a tool box, and a man carrying a crossbow. I bit my lip as my mind went to work, trying to decide if I should go to them. I knew I had to decide quickly; I was running out of time and they were heading out of the city. I groaned in frustration. There was no way I could catch up with them in time, so I had to gain their attention somehow. _I could shoot an arrow,_ I thought to myself, but was that really so smart? They had guns and would probably think I'm a threat if I shot at them. I sighed. I couldn't think of another way.

I stood, steadying myself as I pulled my bow off my shoulder, an arrow from the quiver. I had taken a few archery classes when I was in high school, but since the apocalypse had started I had a chance to hone my skills, and I wasn't so bad, if I do say so myself. I raised my weapon, aiming it toward them. It was hard to see without the binoculars now, so I judged it the best I could and shot.

It was hard to tell, but I was pretty sure I had gotten their attention. The had stopped moving and were looking in my direction. I smiled a little to myself at my accomplishment, though it quickly faded when the cop pulled out a sniper, aiming it at me. I put my bow back on my shoulder, holding my hands in up in surrender, showing him I meant them no harm. I stood like that as they stood where they were, probably debating on what they should do. I took the chance and slowly reached for my binoculars, raising them to my face to get a better look.

They were definitely discussing it, alright. The cop kept his gun trained on me, though I hoped it wasn't because he was planning on shooting me. The Asian kid was saying something, the black man nodding, and the other man was shaking his head. From what I was getting, or imagining really, the Asian was wanting to help me, the man shaking his head was wanting to leave me, and the cop was debating on what he should do. Finally the cop nodded, lowering his gun as he looked at me. He held up his hand, telling me to wait there. I paused. Wouldn't it be safer if I headed toward them? Maybe not, since they were on the streets. At least I was out of the horde's reach. I nodded, keeping my eyes on them as they headed in my direction, noticing the man with the crossbow grab my arrow from the ground as he passed by it. I frowned a little. He had better not keep it; that arrow was mine. I shook the thought off as I watched them carefully make their way toward the building I was in, noticing that they didn't use the guns. Smart, really. Shooting one would surely draw more attention to them. That was why I didn't use guns, even though I had found a few of them. My bow was silent, took longer, but got the job done. Apparently the man with the crossbow felt the same way. I noticed them head into the alley beside my building before finding the door and heading inside.

I lowered my binoculars, sighing a little as I looked out at the city. Who's to say these men wouldn't just kill me and take my stuff? Or leave me here to fend for myself? I doubted it, though. The Asian boy looked harmless enough, and the cop was a cop. The other man, however, looked like he had wanted to do just that. Leave me here. I turned as I heard the door open, keeping my hands free as they headed onto the rooftop. They stopped to look at me, the man raising his crossbow up, aimed at me. I held my hands up in surrender.

"I mean you no harm, I come in peace," I said, a bit of a sarcastic tone to my voice. I know people had to be cautious, but damn, did I look that threatening? The cop placed his hand on the man's crossbow, lowering it down.

"You out here alone?" he asked. I nodded, lowering my hands.

"Have been since this hell started," I replied.

"How'd you survive?" I could tell that the cop acted as their leader, standing a little ahead of the other three and asking questions.

"Same as you; lay low, scavenge, hide, run." I shrugged. "I've been watching ya'll come in and out for a while now. Mainly you," I nodded toward the Asian kid, I really had to learn their names soon. "Until recently you came alone, smart. Then you brought half a dozen people with you, not so smart." I paused, watching the boy's expression change. Apparently he thought the same thing.

"Exactly what I said," he replied, confirming my statement.

"But you didn't wait nearly as long to come back out there this time." I paused, then nodded toward the building down the street. "Did you come back to get that man you left chained up over there?" I noticed the black man look away, a bit of a guilty look on his face. I bet that was the man who dropped the key, but before I could even fully establish the thought, the man with the crossbow suddenly had it raised again, aimed on me as he headed my way.

"Do you know what happened to him? Did you do somethin' to him?" His voice was accented like the other man's, laced with accusation. I took a step back, making sure it was small since I was close to the edge already, and shook my head.

"No, I was trying to help him, considering he was left to die," I replied, once again my patience wearing thin.

"Where'd he go? What happened? Tell me!" I glanced over as the cop stepped up to the man, his voice quieting a little.

"Daryl, quit harassing her. Threatening isn't going to help any," he said. Great, I had one name down, three to go. Daryl stared at me for a moment, then groaned as he lowered his weapon, turning and heading away from us, shooting a dark look toward the cop and black man as he did. I stayed quiet for a moment.

"I really don't know what happened. I left him to go look for something to cut the cuffs and-"

"Why didn't you go back, then? Why did he have to cut off his own hand to escape?" Daryl turned around and said, the accusation back in his voice.

"I was getting to that," I replied, giving him a slight glare. I turned my attention back to the cop. "I left and got attacked by the creatures so I had to make a run for it. Kinda got banged up and exhausted and passed out." I glanced down to my torn jeans, the blood on my legs now dried and flakey.

"You're not bit are you?" The cop asked and I shook my head.

"Nope, not yet."

"Guys, it's gunna be dark soon. We should head back," the Asian boy said, glancing around. The cop nodded.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Carman, yours?"

"Rick Grimes. This is Glenn, T-Dog, and that's Daryl." I nodded, glancing at each of them as I was introduced. Glenn gave me a nod of approval, smiling a little. I could tell that he was going to be a friend. T-Dog, as well; he didn't seem like a bad guy. Daryl, however, looked like he was about ready to shoot me between the eyes. I gave myself a mental note to stay away from him.

"So I can join ya'll?" I asked, keeping my voice as neutral as I could, though I was happy to have other people around. Rick nodded, holding out his hand.

"Welcome to the group," he said as I shook it. I couldn't help but smile then, nodding as he turned and headed back through the building.

I followed them out onto the street, reaching my hand to my thigh, hovering over my knife in case I needed it. Everyone stayed quiet as he walked, keeping their eyes peeled and staying cautious. This was fine with me, I knew that silence and discretion was a key to surviving this. I kept feeling eyes on me, however, and knew that the man named Daryl was giving me dark looks. I deduced he was somehow related to the man on the roof, and was pissed that they had left him out here, and that I hadn't gotten him free. I ignored it, however. There was nothing I could do, and at least I tried. We made it to the edge of the city, jogging the rest of the way, though they slowed to a stop after a few moments. I paused, glancing at the four of them as they stared at the empty space in front of us.

"It's gone…" Glenn said.

"What is?" I asked.

"The fuckin' van!" Daryl replied.

"Who would have taken it?" T-Dog asked. They still had their eyes on the empty spot, as if the van would reveal itself any second.

"Merle," Rick stated.

"Who's Merle?" I asked, still a bit lost.

"My brother who you idiots left chained up to die," Daryl said, anger back in his voice.

"We need to get back to camp," Rick said, heading down the road and motioning for us to follow. I glanced at Daryl. So I had been right; he was related to the guy on the roof, who had a name now, Merle. I kind of felt bad for him. If my brother was left like that, I'd probably hate everyone in the world, too. But, my brother was probably long dead by now. I hated the thought, so I tried not to think it.

Once again everyone was quiet as we walked, the sun setting in the horizon. I had gotten used to the silence, but I hoped that not everyone in their group was like this. Just as I had the thought, Glenn jogged up beside me, striking up a conversation now that we were out of harm's way for the moment.

"So you survived all on your own, huh?" he asked. I nodded before replying.

"Yep. Taught myself pretty quick on what to do."

"You said you saw me make runs, right? Why didn't you try and contact us sooner?" I shrugged a little at the question.

"Wasn't sure. I mean, I watched the Mexican's and thought about joining them, but I seemed better off without them." I paused. "And they seemed like 'stick to your own kind' type of people. I doubt I'd fit in." Glenn laughed a little, shaking his head.

"You wouldn't have," he confirmed.

"So I watched you for a while, saw the diversity in your group, and how you took care of each other. I thought it'd be worth a shot. Surviving by yourself kinda sucks."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. We've got your back," he said with a smile. I smiled back. "How'd you learn to shoot like that, anyway? You don't look like a hunter or anything." I paused, shrugging a little again.

"I took a few archery classes a while back. Since the world ended, I've had a lot of time to perfect it. I got pretty good at throwing knives, too," I replied. He looked at me for a moment.

"It's weird. You don't seem freaked out by the whole situation. You're one of the calmest people I've met."

"I'm not as calm as I seem, and I'm pretty freaked out, believe me. I've just had some…preparation for this."

"What do you mean by that? What kind of preparation?" I waited a moment before answering.

"Video games…?" I said, laughing a little. He laughed as well, shaking his head. I heard a scoff behind me; Daryl, I imagine.

"A female gamer…I think I've found my new best friend." I nodded in agreement.

"Me, too." We all stopped suddenly, our smiles fading as we heard gunshots echoing through the darkness. After a second was heard, then a third, they took off in the direction the sound came from, and I followed after them. As we got closer we heard screaming, crying, and more gunshots, and we came up upon the camp to see a scene of blood and fear.

The men took no hesitation in firing away at the dead creatures that were attacking. My ears were instantly ringing from all the noise, the gunshots going off one after another. I stood there, flashbacks of my own bloody encounters with these things attacking my friends, my family. Yelling, screaming, round after round shot; it was chaos. I closed my eyes for a moment and steeled myself, shaking my head as I pulled myself together and slid my bow off my shoulder. Within seconds I was firing arrow after arrow, straight into the skulls of the zombies. I wasn't going to freak out, now was definitely not the time. I didn't know most of these people, and barely knew the people I had met, but they had accepted me into their group, another mouth to feed, another person to watch over. I wasn't about to let them down.

My eyes scanned the area, doing my best to take out as many as I could. I caught sight of one heading toward Daryl, his back turned to the creature as he shot at ones in front of him. Just as the creature launched itself at the man, I shot my arrow, praying it hit its target before he was bitten. Thankfully it did, and the zombie went limp, its dead weight falling straight on top of Daryl as he turned around in time to see it. I watched as the two fell to the ground, Daryl whipping out his knife to slice at it, though he stopped when he noticed it unmoving, the arrow sticking out of its skull. His eyes went from the arrow to me, who still had my boy raised. I wasn't sure what the look I saw in his eyes was. Confusion? Disbelief? Anger? Oh yeah, there was definitely anger there. I tore my eyes away from him. Let him be angry, see if I ever save him again.

After a few minutes, though it seemed like hours, of shooting, killing, and saving, everything was back under control. I glanced around the campsite. People were shaken up, clinging to one another, or mourning over lost ones. I caught sight of Rick, who was hugging a boy and woman to him, telling them that it would be alright. His family, no doubt. Glenn stood a few feet from me, wide-eyed and out of breath. Over near an RV a woman knelt over another one who had been bitten. Bodies laid scattered about, and the smell of rotting flesh was strong in the air.

I stood there, not knowing what to do. It was crazy to think that all this was real, but it was. This is what life had become for the living.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter three! Remember that this is a work of fiction, so if there are missing characters, or if scenes don't go exactly as they went in the series, it's because I wrote this and it's not suppose to follow the series. I mean, there's a whole new character in it. Lol. Anyway, enjoy! Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The rest of the night and most of the morning was spent cleaning up the campsite. Bodies were sorted, the newly dead from the permanently dead, tears were shed, people mourned. I felt out of place, standing there near a tree, watching the scene. I didn't know most of these people, and definitely didn't know any that died. I watched as a few people tried to talk to one woman. She was knelt down by another, who was dead and no doubt could turn any minute. Any attempts to talk to her apparently had failed. She had lost someone dear to her, she wasn't about to be reasoned with. I shook my head a little and scanned the campsite.

Most people paid no mind to me for the moment, which was fine. I had no place here just yet. I caught site of Daryl as he stabbed someone in the head with a hunting knife. Got to make sure they don't come back, I guess. I grimaced a little at the action, still. I wasn't sure I could do it if asked. Killing the undead I was fine with, but someone who had just died, who had been alive not a few hours ago; I doubt I could do it. I paused as an older man walked up to him, attempting to hand him a handful of arrows. Daryl shook his head, the pointed toward me. I still could tell what the look on his face was, but ignored the thought as the older man walked up to me.

"Hi," he said with a kind smile. I couldn't help but smile a little back, nodding as I straightened up. "I'm Dale," he continued, introducing himself, "and I was told that these belong to you." I nodded again as I took the arrows from him, the tips and shafts still coated with the remains of the zombies I had shot.

"Thanks," I replied, paused, then added, "I'm Carman."

"It seems you're a pretty good shot with that bow, Carman," he said. "I would dare say as well as Daryl." I glanced at the man I was being compared to. He looked like he grew up in the woods, hunted all his life. I shook my head with a small laugh.

"I doubt that, but I'm pretty decent." He gave me another smile before glancing around the campsite.

"Well, there's a quarry not far from here, if you'd like to go clean up." He nodded toward my dirty arrows. "No sense in letting them go to waste." I nodded in agreement. "Now, I can give you a little direction…" he continued, but was interrupted.

"No need, Dale. Carl and I would be happy to show her the way." I looked over at the woman who had spoken; I had recognized her as the woman I saw Rick running to the night before. "I'm Lori," she added, holding her hand out. I shook it, telling her my name as well. "And this is my son Carl." She nodded down at the boy at her side, putting her arm around his shoulders. I smiled down at him in greeting.

"If you're headed down to the quarry, would you take Sophia with you…?" another woman asked as she walked up to Lori. This woman was timid, with what seemed to be a permanent look of hopelessness on her face.

"I don't know, Carol. There still may be some walkers around. She might be safer here," Lori replied, her tone soft as she talked to the other woman.

"I think she'll be safe enough. Carman here is a great shot, and you have a gun, Lori. Might be a good idea to get the kids away from here for a while anyway," Dale chimed in. Lori paused, looked at me, and then nodded as she looked back at Carol.

"Sure," she replied with a smile. Carol smiled back, looking down at the little girl who hid behind her.

"Stay with Miss Lori, alright?" The little girl nodded, moving to stand beside Lori.

"We should be done here by the time you get back," Dale said. "We'll head out after that." Lori nodded before heading into the woods. I let the two kids walk after her before I took up the rear, keeping watch as we walked.

It was silent as we headed through the woods, which of course was okay since we had to be careful. But all this silence was killing me. I had finally found some people; I wanted to talk to them. I was sure I'd get my chance; I was just a little impatient. We finally reached the quarry about fifteen minutes later with no incident with the walkers. I had heard Lori use the term, and I liked it. Zombies seemed so fake, and even though that's what they were, walkers seemed to make them more real.

I glanced around before heading down the rocks toward the water. This area was actually really pretty, especially compared to what we had all seen the night before. It was a good idea to bring the kids down here while they took care of things. I pulled off my bow and backpack, setting them on the rocks before kneeling by the water, carefully washing my arrows.

"Carman, was it?" Lori asked after a few minutes of silence. I nodded a little in response, glad to have some conversation.

"You must be Rick's wife," I replied, glancing over at her. She nodded. "You're lucky. He seems like a great man." She smiled a little, though it was a smile that held pain, regret, secrets.

"He is a great man," she said a bit quietly, glancing over at the kids. Carl was tossing rocks into the water, making them skip across the surface. Sophia, on the other hand, was sitting on a rock, clutching a small doll to her chest. She seemed withdrawn and very child-like for her age. I paused as Lori spoke; she had noticed me watching the young girl.

"She's had a…difficult family life," Lori informed me, her voice a bit quieter. I thought about her mom Carol, and the way she seemed like she'd fall apart at any moment. I nodded a little, and then set my arrows on the bank to dry before standing up and grabbing my bag before heading over to wear Sophia sat. I knelt down in front of her, giving her a kind smile.

"Hi, Sophia. I'm Carman," I said, holding out my hand for hers. She looked at me, at my hand, hesitating before shaking it. My smile widened a little. "I was just noticing your hair," I continued. "It's very pretty." That earned me a smile back. I reached my hand into my bag, pulling out a small box. "I've always liked doing things with hair," I explained to her, then pointed to the purple in my own, "as you can tell." I laughed a little, and then opened the box, holding it up for her to see. Her eyes lit up a little as she looked inside, gazing at the different colored strings and beads and charms. "I'd like to do something with your hair, if you don't mind." She immediately nodded, and by now Carl had walked over to see what was going on. "Go ahead and pick something out." I told her. She reached her hand into the box, pulling out a thin pink ribbon and a small heart charm. I set the box down and took the items from her before reaching my hands up and setting to work on her hair.

I took notice of the way she flinched when I did, and knew that she was abused. I tried my hardest not to frown or harden my expression. Abuse of any sort was something I absolutely hated. I had never been abused, but I had known people that had. Friends, family, it seemed to happen way too often. And this little girl had been broken before this epidemic had even started. I didn't know which man in the camp was her father, but I knew that he and I would not get along. This little girl didn't deserve to grow up like that, though it didn't seem like any kid could grow up happily in the state the world was in now. I shook my head a little, finishing up her hair. The small braid hung down in front of her ear, the pink ribbon woven into it. The small silver charm hung down from the end. I smiled and nodded toward the water. "Go look."

I glanced over at Lori who I knew had been watching me. She watched Sophia smile in excitement, touching the braid as she looked at her reflection in the water. Lori then looked back at me, a softer look on her face as she mouthed the words 'thank you' to me. I shrugged a little, though a smile rested on my face as well. I glanced at Carl, who was still standing near me as he watched Sophia.

"So, Carl, are you next? Want a pink ribbon in your hair, too?" I teased, grabbing the box and holding it out toward him.

"Ew, no! That's for girls!" he replied, taking a step back. I laughed a little, hearing Lori echo my laugh as I put the box back in my bag.

"Well, how about this: one day I'll teach you had to shoot an arrow." He looked at me as his eyes widened.

"Really?" He seemed to like the idea.

"As long as your mom says it's okay," I replied, looking over at Lori.

"I'll have to think about that one," Lori said, though she was still smiling a little. "We should head back now. Sophia, Carl, let's go." I grabbed my things and glanced back at the water, wondering if we'd ever see something as nice as this again. I shook the depressing thought off as I followed after them. At least the kids seemed to be in a better mood.

By the time we arrived back at camp everyone was ready to head out. Apparently our destination was the CDC, where Rick believed there would be people, safety, and information about the epidemic. I rode in the RV with Dale and Glynn, the rest of the group piling in the few different cars they had. If we were lucky, we'd make it to the CDC by nightfall where we'd be able to rest and hopefully get some help. The ride was silent for the most part, everyone still getting over the events of the night before, the deaths of their friends. I busied myself roaming around the RV, going through random drawers and cabinets. After a few minutes I found a small bookcase by the table, smiling a little as I began to read over the spines of the paperbacks.

"Hey, Dale…?" I called out to the driver, "mind if I borrow one of these books?"

"Sure," he replied, "though most of them probably aren't that great."

"Better than nothing." I pulled a book out as I slid into the bench by the table and began to read. It kept me occupied for most of the ride, and it didn't feel that long before the caravan stopped. I looked up from my book, then out the window.

The area looked like a war zone. Bodies lay strewn about, sandbags piled in different areas, roads blocked off, and as soon as Glynn opened the door I could smell the rotting stench of flesh. My nose wrinkled as I stood up, grabbing my bow, arrows, and backpack before following Dale and Glynn out onto the street.

Rick led the group through the mess, the sun already starting to set. I followed close, my eyes continuing to scan the place in case any of these dead bodies decided to move. We reached the front of the building, which looked like it was on complete lockdown. And of course, wouldn't open. That's when people started to panic.

I turned around as I heard a noise behind me, calling out as I saw a few zombies shambling toward us. I raised my bow, readying an arrow as I heard Daryl call out, informing the group. This, of course, caused more panic. Daryl shot the walker closes to us before turning around and yelling at Rick. Voices got loud, and more of the dead rose. Tempers were flaring from fear. No one knew what to do. Rick kept trying to get someone to let us in, if there was even anyone in there. I kept my eyes on the walkers, shooting any who got too close. Everyone's fear and panic was making my own start to rise.

Just as everyone was about to give up hope and run back to the cars, the door opened, a bright light filling the area. We all turned and stared at it for a moment before everyone rushed inside. We scanned the area, it seemed empty. Rick's voice echoed off the walls as he called out. A moment later a man emerged, a gun in his hands.

"Anyone infected?" he asked. We all shook our heads, though Rick confirmed it as he spoke up.

"No, no one's been bitten," he replied, everyone's eyes on the new man. "We just need some help, a place to stay, recuperate." The man nodded.

"Once that door closes, it's not opening back up again." We all let out a small sigh of relief. We had found our safe zone for now.

An hour later the group of us were sitting down for dinner, eating a meal none of us have eating in days. We even hide wine, nice stuff, too. Everyone was in good spirits. We had learned that our host's name was Dr. Jenner, and he was the last scientist in the building. One man in our group, Shane I had found out his name was, brought down the mood by asking Jenner a bunch of questions about where the other doctors were and what had happened.

"Most of them left," Jenner told us. "Not by walking out the front door, but rather…opted out. There was a bunch of suicides. People just couldn't handle it." The room was silent for a few moments before Glenn spoke.

"You're such a buzz kill, Shane," Glenn said, breaking the silence.

"Anyway," Jenner said, changing the subject, "there are rooms down the hall, couches, cots, you should all be comfortable. There's a rec room at the end of the hall, you kids may like that." Sophia and Carl both smiled at the news. "Just don't plug in anything that uses electricity. Same with the showers, go easy on the hot water." The mood in the room lifted back up at that. Showers? Hot water? None of us had had that in a while.

After dinner we were showed to our rooms, where I'm sure most of us wanted to do the first thing we could; take a shower. I stood under the warm, running water, letting the liquid soak my hair as it stuck to my back. I leaned against the foggy glass, closing my eyes for a moment. I hadn't felt this good or relaxed since I started running. I could probably have stayed like that for hours, but Jenner had asked us not to, and it felt wrong to ignore the host's request. I was about to start washing my hair when I heard a noise outside the shower. I lifted my head, my eyes trying to see through the glass, though it wasn't exactly clear, but I did see movement, a blur of color. I pulled back from the glass, pausing a moment before sliding it open a little and peaking outside. I didn't see anything, but whatever it was, whoever it was, was gone. I frowned a little, shutting the glass a bit roughly. I swear, if I found out one of these guys was spying on me, I'd leave an arrow in their heads. Well, maybe not, but I wouldn't let them get away with it.

After my shower I dressed in my favorite pajamas, which consisted of a baggy t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I brushed out my long hair, leaving it down as well, and decided to go pay my friend a visit. I walked down the hall toward Glynn's room, knocking lightly on his open door. He looked up, still holding a bottle of wine in his hand, and smiled as he motioned for me to come in.

"Still drinking, huh?" I asked as I walked over and sat on the couch beside him.

"Yeah," he replied. "I haven't been able to in a while. Feels nice to let go for once." He paused, and then offered the bottle to me. I shrugged a little and took it from him, taking a drink of the sweet tasting wine. I paused as I glanced over at him, catching him staring at me. I laughed a little, lowering the bottle.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You just look…different," he replied.

"Different how?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Like, less bad ass, more laid back," he paused, then added, "I mean, you still look kind of hardcore, with the tattoos and piercings and all." He motioned to my covered arms, the bit of ink on my legs now visible, too. I laughed a little, shaking my head.

"Badass as I may look, it's just a look. I'm not nearly as badass as I seem."

"You sure about that?" he asked. "You seem pretty good with that bow and arrow." I shrugged a little before replying.

"I had to learn to survive, just like anyone else." I paused, not really comfortable with talking about myself. "So tell me about some of the people in the group." I said, turning to face him and bringing my leg up onto the couch.

"Well, let's see," he started, leaning back as he thought about it, "Dale's a nice guy. Friendly, a good protector. He's sort of like the father figure of the group. He kind of played father for Andrea and Amy." He looked over at me after a pause. "Amy was Andrea's sister, she died last night." I nodded, remember the woman kneeling over another, the one that wouldn't listen to anyone who tried to talk to her as she stared down at the body before her. She must be going through a pretty hard time at the moment.

"Yeah, I like Dale. I'm sure Andrea's fine on a good day, too." He smiled a little before he continued.

"Then there's Rick and Lori and their son Carl. Rick's kind of our acting leader, if you couldn't tell. He's a good man." I nodded in agreement. "Then we have Carol and Sophia."

"Yeah, I talked to Sophia a little at the quarry." I paused. "Well, she more just listened as I put a ribbon in her hair."

"I saw that. That was nice of you." I smiled, remembering the way Carol had looked at the ribbon, asking Sophia about it, and after seeing the smile on Sophia's face, gave me a grateful look. "Carol's husband died last night as well. Good riddance." The last part was said quietly before Glynn had taken another drink, but I had heard it. It confirmed my suspicions that Sophia's dad was the one who mistreated Carol and her daughter, making them live in hell before hell even started. I shook my head a little, taking the bottle from him.

"Go on," I instructed, taking another drink myself.

"Shane, Rick's best friend, was also a cop. He kept all of us alive pretty well. He seems like a good guy for the most part, too." I thought about the man who killed the mood at dinner. He didn't seem like a bad guy, but it did seem like something was up with him.

"What about Daryl?" I asked, not wanting to admit he was one of the one's I was most curious about. Glynn shook his head a little.

"Daryl's your standard racist, southern, grew up in the sticks kind of guy, though he's nowhere near as bad as his older brother. He might start stuff with people in the group, say things that are on his mind when they're better left unsaid, but he does play his part. Hunted some good food for us." I nodded a little. It was apparent why he wouldn't like me. I mean, I was a city girl, different tastes than most, and yet I still was able to shoot well. He probably thought I was raised with a silver spoon in my mouth, which was far from the truth, but people like him never bothered to get to know people they didn't like.

"And then we have T-Dog," Glynn continued, oblivious to my thoughts. "He's a cool person. Steps up when he needs to, helps us out. Besides, every group has to have their designated black guy, right?" he said teasingly. I laughed a little, nudging him.

"And their designated Asian," I replied back, smirking a little at him. He laughed and shook his head.

"Seems that way, doesn't it?" he asked. He looked at me for a moment, and then spoke again. "So, Miss Mysterious Badass Gamer chick, what's your story?" I shrugged, nowhere near willing to share my life.

"Normal life. Went to college, had family, friends. Then the world went to shit and I refused to go down with it." I looked up at him, pausing when I saw him looking back at me with a smile. "What?" I asked, laughing a little.

"Nothing, you just sound pretty damn cool." I rolled my eyes.

"The world must have come to an end if I'm your last resort," I replied, nudging him a little as I smiled.

"Nah, there are plenty of girls out there that are way worse than you."

"Yeah, they're called zombies, or walkers, or whatever you want to call them," I countered with a laugh. He laughed as well. We looked at each other for a moment, both smiling, both in good spirits, both a bit dizzy from the alcohol, and I knew what was coming next.

We leaned in, pausing before connected our lips together. The kiss was soft, hesitant, and hopeful, but other than that there was nothing there. We pulled back, looked at each other, and then busted out laughing.

"Weird?" I asked through my laughter.

"Oh yeah," he replied back. After we stopped laughing he looked at me. "Friends?"

"Definitely." We shook hands, as if we were sealing the deal, and I stood up. "I'm gunna head to bed." I leaned down, giving him a tight hug before turning and heading out of the room. "Goodnight!"

I walked down the hall, the smile still on my face, shaking my head a little. Even if Glynn and I weren't meant for each other, I was more than happy to have him as a friend. It's not like I was looking for love anyway. I wasn't looking for anything, but maybe I way to survive. I definitely wasn't looking for trouble, though it seemed to find me anyway.

"Move pretty quick, don't ya?" I looked over to see Daryl leaning in the doorway of his room, arms crossed over his chest as he looked at me. I paused, raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Already havin' late night visits with china-man, huh?" he said, nodding toward Glynn's room. I frowned, and then crossed my arms as well as I erased it.

"It's none of your business," I told him, heading down the hall again.

"Who's next? Shane? Or maybe you like married men, what about Rick?" he asked, pushing himself off the doorframe and walking up behind me as I passed him.

"I would never take something away from someone else," I replied, keeping my voice calm as he followed me.

"Ah, I see. You mustn't like your own race, gotta go for others. Bet you'll fuck that nigger next." I couldn't help it. I hated that comment, and that word, and my anger got the better of me as a spun around and shoved him hard against his chest. He stumbled back against the wall, not expected the push, and I took the chance to step up to him, my eyes dark as I looked up at him.

"I don't know you, but I already don't like you," I told him, my voice low. "I'm sure some people wouldn't mind if something happened to you." I didn't usually threaten people, but this man was getting on my last nerves. I paused at the look on his face. Dark, angry, and something about it told me he wasn't afraid to hit a woman. Before I could take a step back he shoved me, sending me across the hall and back against the wall opposite of him. He stepped up to me, his hand going to my throat, fingers wrapping around my neck. My hands automatically rose to his wrist, gripping it as I leaned my head back, trying to stay calm, though I knew there was fear in my eyes.

"_You_ listen to _me_, freak, I don't take too kindly to threats, especially from stupid bitches like you. You think you can come in here and take over? Think again." His voice was low as he spoke, and his grip tightened on my neck, though never hard enough to actually cut off my air, just enough to prove his point, which I got immediately. "You got that?" I gave the slightest of nods, refusing to give in completely to my fear. His eyes scanned me for a moment, though it seemed to take forever, like he was taking his time. The look made a chill run up my spine, and I felt violated, like he was seeing more than he actually could. He finally released me, looking at me one last time before he turned and walked back to his room.

I stood there a moment, letting out the small breath I was holding as I rubbed my neck a little. If I learned anything about anyone that night, it was not to threaten Daryl.


End file.
